


Knock Hard Enough and I Might Just Let You In

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chad Charming Being an Asshole, Domestic Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Chad isn't the nicest person in the world. But something's bothering him and Lonnie won't stop until she finds out what that something is.





	Knock Hard Enough and I Might Just Let You In

Metal clashed loudly against each other as Jay and Lonnie sparred, dancing around each other in a duel of death. Jane, Audrey and Evie were on the balcony of the auditorium, looking down at the fencing match, cheering Lonnie on rather than Jay since she was the only girl on the team. Chad leaned against the wall at the exit, scoffing. He still couldn’t believe that Jay had left Lonnie on the team in the first place, let alone be the captain. What the fuck was wrong with Jay? The rule book states that the team is to be made up of a captain and eight MEN! Indirectly stating that the captain is supposed to be a man. Chad couldn’t care less about Jay’s bullshit about being on the Isle and the fact that over there it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy, girl or anything in between. Because Jay was out of his mind. He wasn’t on the Isle anymore. He was in Auradon. And over here, they had rules. It wasn’t like the Isle of the Lost where the kids could just run free and do whatever the fuck they liked in the hopes that they didn’t get caught. Whatever, Chad didn’t need this anyway.

Jay grinned triumphantly as he knocked the rapier from Lonnie’s hand. “Ha!”, Jay laughed. “I win”. “Not quite Jayden”, Lonnie smiled sweetly before taking Jay’s legs out from under him. Jay coughed a few times as he fell to the floor; the air being knocked out of him. “Hey! That’s cheating”, Jay yelled through coughs. Lonnie just smiled and walked off. The minute she was out of sight, her face fell. Something had been eating away at her for the past week. And it was something or rather someone that Lonnie didn’t want to confess to herself that she was actually thinking about. Chad Charming. She hated his guts and he hated hers. But even so, Lonnie knew something was wrong. Chad wasn’t himself and hadn’t been for the past week and a half. He didn’t tease her or any of the VKs. Didn’t make any smart remarks about her being on the team. He was quiet all of a sudden. And as much as she hated to admit it, it scared her. Even though she hated him, Lonnie considered Chad her friend (For the most part anyway). And seeing him like this gave Lonnie a gut feeling that she didn’t like at all. Maybe she could get answers from him if they were alone.

After classes the following day, Lonnie tracked down Chad and dragged him to her dorm room. Once the door was locked behind her, she turned to face him. “What’s going on Chad?”, Lonnie asked, a certain concern hidden in her voice that Chad had never heard before when she was talking to him. “Nothing’s going on, Lonnie. I’m fine. Why did you drag me here all of a sudden?”, he narrowed his eyes at her. “You haven’t been acting yourself lately and I can tell there’s something up. So spill. What is bothering you?”. Chad knew exactly what she was talking about. He cursed himself. He should have been more careful. Chad thought that he had hidden it pretty well, but as it turns out, Lonnie can do way better than well. 

“I don’t have anything to tell you so just leave me alone!”, Chad shouted. Lonnie was taken aback by this. Chad normally doesn’t shout. “Chad, I want to help you, but I can’t if you want let me in”, Lonnie tried to reason with Chad. Chad was silent for a moment. He knew, deep down, that Lonnie was right. He should tell someone, but he just didn’t know who. Talking about emotions isn’t something a prince does anyway. After a long pause, Chad sighed in defeat. “Fine”, he sighed. “I’ll tell you”. “Things just haven’t been great at home is all. My parents tend to drink. Like…a lot. And they’ve started to get into really big fights over little things and then there’s the domestic abuse side of things if my Mom or Dad get particularly angry and I don’t think that I can-”, Chad tried to explain his situation but Lonnie cut him off by pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’s okay Chad. I’m here if you ever wanna talk. We can put our differences aside for now at least”, Lonnie smiled. Chad nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Thanks Lonnie”. She gave him another kiss before heading for the door. “We should probably get to dinner. We’re already a half an hour late and I don’t want people getting suspicious. Now come on”. Lonnie grabbed Chad’s hand and pulled him downstairs to the dining hall. The minute they sat down, Lonnie felt Chad tense beside her. She looked over from him and Jay had come to sit beside them, giving Chad a dirty look all the while. Lonnie gave Jay a stern look and that seemed to snap him out of it. Everyone began talking as normal until dinner ended. Chad had a feeling that things wouldn’t be resolved at home soon, but at least he had Lonnie to help him through it. It would probably help that he’d asked her out too. Yeah. Chad had all the help he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this work. Let me know what you thought in the comments. I decided to post a pairing that wasn't popular and here you go.


End file.
